stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebak Sison
Ebak Scott Sison, starfleet file 261850, was a Starfleet captain in the Federation and present and fought in several wars. He is known for commanding the [[USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)|USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)]]. Origin Born in the city of Norwich, England in 2359, the youngest of two children. His older sister was born in 2354. He was born naturally a week earlier than expected, healthy, except for one problem, his hearing. Ebak was born completely deaf in his left ear, with the help of no aid at all, however his remaining ear was still fully active and even compensated for the loss of his hearing in one ear. During his youth, he found his father telling him tales of glorious battles against "bad men". At the time, he found these tales exciting, little did he know that the events actually happend. The telling of stories from his father caused him to look up into the stars, saying to himself that he will one day explore the stars as others do. When he was 4, he and his family visited the Starfleet Musuem. It was here where Ebak became inspired and entranced by seveal starships, such as the old Apollo and Enterprise (NX-01) At the age of 5, he suffered a scar over his right eyebrow due to a slash from a hook of one of sisters doll house. When Ebak was 7 years old, he encountered a young Klingon who just attended his school. The young Klingon was the butt end of many jokes, pranks and bullying by others. Although young, Ebak took a stand on this and started a long friendship with the Klingon. The Klingon's name was Hu'lak and was the son of a Human and a Klingon. The two found themselves with each other when there was nothing to do, he has vast memories of going down to the river and swimming with Hu'lak and his other friends, it wasn't till 9 years later that the two parted. His father, Henry James Sison was part of Starfleet and was eventually transferred to Section 31 later in his life, he was not well known, but congradulated for his presence at the Battle of Vixen I in command of the USS Southerland NCC-72015-A along with the Fallen Angel Squadron (FAS), the battle was won, crippling Dominion and Cardassian forces during the Dominion War. The Academy Years First Year (2376) The first year was the rougest for Ebak, he was well respected by his tutors by being intelligent and some dare call him "Gifted" and well loathed by his fellow cadets, the result of him reporting one or two instances, (even though if not reported could of proved dangerous). Near the end of his first year in the academy, he and his family tempoairly vacated their house on Earth and moved to a planet out of the way of the Genesis Wave. Luckily the wave never reached Earth and he soon returned to his home planet. Second Year (2377) He managed to earn a few of his fellow cadets his respect by helping them out with their problems, by this year, Ebak had earned all of his Tutors repect, especially his History tutor who gave him the oppotunity to teach the class (not suprising, since he's interested in Earth's past). However he declined. Usually his fellow cadets could find him playing the old game of "Chess" in his quaters, either with someone, or alone. He also was part of a team to study the Bak'u, just weeks before Lieutenate Commander Data revealed the Federation to the Bak'u. After studying them and hearing about the Federation being revealed to them, Ebak read up on the Bak'u and their origin. The Bak'u became the first race to earn Ebak's respect, he was amazed how they were able to let go of technology. Third Year (2378) Upon hearing about the Enterprise, Ebak started to read up on the ship and anyone assosiated with it, including reading about Captain James Tiberius Kirk. The adventures furthere inspired Ebak to succeed and rise to become at least a captain. Forth Year (2379) The Kobayashi Maru scenario was the next Challenge for Ebak and his fellow cadets, knowing what would come, Ebak trained and trained and even practiced (and failed) the senario. While he was reading up about Spock and Kirk, he then found an interesting fact about Kirk. Kirk had apparently been the first to pass the Kobayashi Maru by reprogramming the simulation. Furthermore, while reading about one of his ancestors, he noticed how he had supposedly taught Julienne Cochrane and he noted in his logs that he mentioned how she had passed the senario. With this information, Ebak done the same thing, earning him not the award for Original Thinking, but an Award for Extra Work, as the teachers knew that Ebak had to have read up on Kirk to find out how to pass the Test. The S.H.P Soon after graduating from the academy. Ebak's father had a long talk about Ebak's heratige. In the talk his father revealed close Federation secrets that were only for his son's ears, one of which shocked Ebak the most and caused a rift to grow between him and his parents. Before Ebak was even born, while his mother was only just 2 weeks into her pregnancy. Section 31 were looking for candidates for the "Super Human Project" open only to humans and starfleet officers, however, the candidates had to have been just embryo's at the time. Ebak's father was pressured into entering his unborn child into the program. The program called for super human's to be created using genetic engineering, similar to the likes of Khan Noonien Singh and his followers to create the ultimate starfleet officer. How they achieved this though was gone about in a different way, they done it by combining elemets of other race's DNA, giving some subjects Kligon's strength etc. This suprisingly lead to no outside appearance changes of any subjects. The experiments were not a total failure but were not deemed a sucess either. The subjects were simply grown as any normal human being was and simply displayed slightly enhanced feats than your standard human though it was not really much of a difference. However, several years later, several subjects out of the original ten started to experience pains, all at different times. Over the years, a majority of the subjects had experienced the same pains. As the years progressed, subject after subject passed away one by one, only leaving 3 who entered the academy, one of those 3 was Ebak. The other 7 subjects passed away at different times, upon inspecting their bodies, they noticed that they had gained features assiciated with one particular race, for example one subject looked Klingon. Upon expection, they realised that it was due to the DNA modification. By the time Ebak finished the academy he was the only living experiment left, he himself was on a heavy set of drugs which reduced the pains that he was now getting while aboard the USS Zealous. Assignment to the USS Zealous Ebak graduated from the Academy in 2379 and was immediately assigned to the [[USS Zealous (NCC-59653)|USS Zealous (NCC-59653)]] a Promethus Class ship. His first mission was helping the race he admired so much, the Bak'u. The Zealous was sent to deliver some weird worms that the Bak'u used to communicate with other conolies. Unfortunately the event ended in tears with the creatures attacking the crew and were killed, the Zealous crew also were forced to destroy an abandoned Federation station that was falling out of its orbit, the crew of the USS Zealous beamed down to appologize. During this time a rogue Klingon pirate called H'kla murdered Ebak's parents, knowing that H'kla would be a threat and the vengance for justice caused Ebak to gain and keep an eye on H'kla and his dealings via an old friend. Marriage Due to the mutation caused by his modified DNA, he mutated into a Caitian, more human than most Caitians, but still a caitian...blending into them very well. The USS Zealous took him to cait to perform a ritual that all Caits must do when they come of age...since he was now a caitian and was past the age it meant that he had to perform the ritual. While he was there...he met a woman...a very beautiful woman by the name or Rin...she was also a half-breed, her mother was a Caitian while her father was a human. She was already serving in starfleet on outpost 163 on cait when he arrived. The two began to talk in the free time that the Zealous crew had agreed to take their shoreleave. Although she couldn't be reassigned to the USS Zealous the two still kept in touch. Almost a year later..the two married each other in a clearing in the forest R'amu on cait. Although the marriage would be tested, Ebak serving on the USS Zealous while Rin was transfered to the USS Dawnstar years before Ebak would be assigned to it himself. Assignment to the USS Dawnstar Over his prominant years, Ebak rose quickly through the ranks and was aventually transfered to the [[USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)|USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)]], an Akira Class ship, as a first officer to Maxwell Harris. Assuming Command On September 26th 2384 the USS Dawnstar was attacked by supposed Federation ship sporting the registry ISS "Thunderchild" (ICC-63549). During the attack, Captain Maxwell Harris was killed, being the captains first officer, Ebak quickly assumed command and managed to disable and escaped the attacking ship. Adventures of the Dawnstar On September 29th 2384 the USS Dawnstar arrived at Betazed and assisted the Lionheart in curing the plannet from a deadly plague by launching fighters to administer the cure via a spray into the atmosphere. The Dawnstar failed to find any sign of Captain Azanialix Ja'arda of the [[USS Zealous (NCC-59653)|USS Zealous (NCC-59653)]] and proceeded on to Earth to recieve it's refit to a Gemini Class. Section 31 After the incident with the USS Dawnstar, Ebak and the crew of the USS Dawnstar was offered chance to become a Section 31 ship. Ebak thought long and hard about it and eventually accepted, with his crew also accepting the post as a Section 31 ship. The Dawnstar was repainted and fitted with experimental weaponry and the Dawnstar became and active Section 31 ship, mostly patroling the Alpha Quadrant under cloak. Eventually...it came to his attention that there was bribary going on in the upper command of Section 31. After reading a report that there was a small Dominion fleet heading through the alpha quadrant, he responded by heading to the location..defying orders in the process. What he found there shocked him. Federation ships...non section 31 ships all destroyed with scorch marks on the hull...from phaser fire...and not just type X that the Federation used...but type XI...and only Section 31 knew that. Upon inspecting the computers of the USS Dashu he found that the captain had discovered the same corruption in Section 31 and that the organisation was working with several group of Romulan, Klingon, Cardassian and Dominion groups to end the alliances with one another, not trusting either faction. He took the logs to Admiralty of Starfleet...without luck...he was arrested under the charge of "Treason". It was then that he realised that he had gone to the wrong person about the issue and that the Admiralty was indeed on it too.While being transported on a Section 31 ship to the penal colony Rura Penthe the convoy was attacked by the USS Dawnstar and the Fallen Angel Squadron acting on their own. After the rescue he was able to send the files incriminating the corrupted officers to someone who would make sure that justice was given, Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Following these events, Ebak transfered him and his crew out of Section 31 to regular duty, washing his hands completely of Section 31. Personality Ebak has a deep voice and a slight Norfolk accent although it is easy to pick out that he is British. He like to meet new people and make new friends. However, he can usually be found in his quaters playing a game of chess against the computer or on the holodeck in one of its programs. He is a relaxes person who believes in change, he enjoys a good laugh and likes to hang out with his friends in a social enviroment. However, he doesn't usually tell personal stuff, nor information he thinks you shouldn't need to know. Ebak is easy to get along with and does not judge people to harshley, its difficult to find someone he doesn't like. He is very intelligent, witty and can notice even the smallest of details, probably from the Sherlock Holmes books he's read over the years. He is also known for his unorthodox methods not only in maintaining a starship and cordinating with his crew...but also in conflict including making one enemy ship destroy another by just evading thier torpedo's by inches. Likes *Good old English food *Chess *Comedy *The company of his friends *Reading *The Holodeck Dislikes *Being forced to do things against his moral view *Discrimination *Section 31 Hobbies *Chess *Meeting new people *relaxing holodeck programs *Training with a Rapier *Attempts to learn how to use a Bat'leth Places Visited This is a list of places (stations, planets and sectors) Ebak has visited over the years. *The Briar Patc **Ba'ku **Deep Space 12 *Bajoran System **Bajor **Deep Space 9 *Sol System **Earth (Homeworld there and has a house tere) **Mars ***Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards *Starbase 27 (Previously Empok Nor) *Cait (Second Homeworld a house there) *Starfleet Museum (once commondeered a ship from there in an emergency) Ships Been on This is a list of ships that Ebak has been on, wether he flew on the ship or he was just visiting the ship. *Enterprise (NX-01) *[[USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)|USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)]] *[[USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571-A)|USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571-A)]] *[[USS Zealous (NCC-59653)|USS Zealous (NCC-59653)]] *IKS Ka'fu (While visiting one of his friends) Trivia *Ebak's prefered weapon of choice is the type 3-B phaser rifle. *It has been confirmed that Ebak is a relative of Montgomery "Scotty" Scott. *Although in the Tactical department, he has his relatives finess for engineering and is a fair shuttle pilot. *Ebak has a higher then average IQ, he was one of the few in Starfleet to not diverse into just one department and stick with studying across the board, although he prefers to be in the Tactical department, though he can act in place of a science and engineer officer. The reason for this is the fact that he was part of the superhuman project and one of the races genes that was tied into the subjects DNA were a vulcan's IQ which as we know is very high...unfortunately...there reason he is not as smart as a vulcan is because of the conflict between the Vulcan and Klingon DNA which brought the IQ down just enough to only be above average IQ. *Ebak comissioned a special Runabout Shuttle for his own personal use christend "The Archer". *He was unsure about Captain Azanialix Ja'arda of the [[USS Zealous (NCC-59653)|USS Zealous (NCC-59653)]] but he eventually grew to concider her a great friend and ally. *Ebak is the forth person ever to pass the Kobayashi Maru senario. The previous people being (in chronological order): James T. Kirk, Julienne Cochrane, Phoenix Brodi. *Ebak is one of 5 Sisons (and the latest) to be posted and service on a starship. *Ebak was not fond of the Dawnstar originally, he didn't like the Akira or Gemini Class his view on both classes changed after serving awhile on the ships and seeing how much of a good hit and run ship the Akira was and a heavy hitter that the Gemini was. unfortunately he gained control of the then Christend Dawnstar-class thinking that the ship looked a little old, though eventually it grew on him after awhile. See Also *Star Trek: Zealous *[[USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)|USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)]] *[[USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571-A)|USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571-A)]] *[[USS Zealous (NCC-59653)|USS Zealous (NCC-59653)]] *The Archer External Links *Starfleet Legacy Alliance *The Zealous's Main webpage (Sign up for it here) Sison Sison Sison Sison Category:Star Trek: Zealous